Carlisle's Daughter
by Kilaria Cullen
Summary: Back when Carlisle was human he had a daughter, Peyton. Peyton is now a vampire and has found her father is alive and after years for searching has found him in fork. What will happen when they reunite after 300 years of being apart.
1. Peyton Cullen

It had been so long since I had seen him. I had just hit my destination after hours on the road.

Forks.

I didn't think dad would go for somewhere so small, but I guess the cloud cover might make it worth while. I didnt like places so small, not that I was a shopoholic more like I like the fact that in big town no one really knows you, where here in this little town I'm gathering it would be hard to stay under the radar, especially being a vampire. In such a small town I imagine keep a vampire's secret would be like keeping something shiny from a 3 year old.

I finally found the road that I was looking for, a small ally almost, in-between the tree that most humans would miss. I slowed down ready to take the turn and then went straight passed....

'**What the hell **I thought to my self, I haven't been looking for over 250 years just to go passed because I was scared it wasn't him. I wasn't going to find out if it was or not if I just went straight passed.'

In a flash I skidded to a hold and turn my Suzuki GSX-R1000 K9 around and headed back the way I came.

I entered the driveway to the house that I hoped held the person I was looking for - my dad.

I could hear and smell more than just one vampire inside; this worried me some, ok so a little more than some_ more like a lot, a hell of a lot.

After parking up the bike I couldn't help but let my mind roam.

Flashback

_I could see a little girl about the age of 2 sitting on her fathers lap; she has blond hair to her shoulders and big blue eyes. He was tickling her until she was crying with joy, after wards the man told the little girl not to be scared of monsters because just like you they_____ are___ very___ ticklish. After slowing down the last 3 or 4 words the sentence ended with another round of tickling and laughter. _

I could help but sigh at the image…. It was the last memory I had of my father before he was taken.

Getting the confidence I needed after sitting on my bike for the passed 27second (it's a long time) I went to the door, before I could even reach the top of the beautiful white wooden and glass steps the door opens.

Standing only centimeters in front of me is what looks like pixy, short, thin, spiky black hair that looked remarkably tamed but not, I couldn't tell if she was shaking with anger or excitement I took the later, she had never met me so how could she be happy about me being here. I stared at her hair for a few seconds, fascinated by its style before coming my with my brilliant opening line.

"Hi"

Yeah great Peyton that will get you everywhere in the world I thought to myself.

"Oh, hi" was her reply, at least I'm not the only one with short answers today.

As I continued to look at her she seem to visible relax, before turning her head back inside and telling the other occupants that it was only a vampire.

ONLY a vampire I thought to myself, what on hell and earth is this chick on. Only a vampire. Yeah let the world go crazy, only a vampire. lets just sing and dance in the open, only a vampire. I suddenly came out of my little ramble after noticing that another vampire had come to the door without me noticing thanks to me talking to myself.

She looked older than the fairy looking pixy but not by much. She had long brown hair and a wonderful bone structure that I could only dream about having. Well as dreaming goes.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is Alice, can we help you with something?"

"Hi" once again a brilliant reply by none other that Peyton Cullen. "I... um... I... well you see I'm looking for someone and I was told he might be here, my names Peyton, Peyton Coraline Cull…..

Before I could finish my sentence I cringed the sudden loud high pitched scraping noise and a snapping of what sounded like the bottom of a chair being broken from being pushed back to fast. I covered my ears, as did Bella and Alice.

After looking back I froze. There he was, in all his glory,

Dad.

* * *

First fan fic please review. Aria xxx


	2. Meeting the Family

I stood at the door just looking at him. He looked the same, even smelled the same. Like paper and old spice. I needed to say something, anything at the moment all I was doing was standing with my mouth open.

I looked into his warm caramel eyes; I could feel the smile playing at my lips. I couldn't help it. I had finally found him... my dad. I took a long, deep breath that I didn't really need.

"Daddy"

I saw something in his eyes; I didn't know what it was. It looked like sadness..... Maybe I shouldn't have come, he looked happy here with his new family, I'm glad he was happy maybe I didn't fit in the picture as well as I thought I would.

When I was looking for him never even thought if he would want me or not. I should leave just turn around Peyton and keep going, never look back. Isn't that what he always told me? I could hear some talking from inside but I wasn't paying attention in the slightest.

"Sorry" I was the only thing I could think of saying, hoping he would forgive me for intruding in his new family.

I began to turn way, head down not wanting to look at him. I slowly walked towards the steps but before I could take my first step away from the house there was another Vampire in front of me. What was it about these people that they would just pop up without warning. I looked at the vampire in front of me. He had caramel eyes slightly darker than the rest and messed bronze hair. He looked at me with anger and disappointment.

What the hell I thought to myself, what god given right does he get to look at me like that. I looked down at the ground not appreciating the looks I was receiving. "Move please" I asked him.

"NO" was his response saying it with absolute determination and anger. So me being me, without even thinking I soccer punched him. Hit him to the ground and walked right over top.

"Thank you" I directed toward the male vampire lying on the ground with the most genuine voice I could muster. He had a look of utter shock on his face. Just as I was about to talk another step away from my dad and his family forever, all the vampires came out of the house looking at the vampire on the ground with just as much shock as he was giving me. I rolled my eyes slightly not know the scoop on the shocked looks that I was receiving.

"Edward?" Bella asked the vampire on the ground. Edward that was my brother's name when he was alive, this vampire was defiantly not my Edward not by a long shot. I had watched my Edward die in the arms of his grandchildren at the old age of 94. However the use of the name caused me to wince even 260 years of my Edward leaving this earth.

"I....I...She didn't even think it, she... she just hit me." he replied to Bella and the others.

Pfft..Mind readers I thought to myself with a hump in my internal voice. I should really stop talking to myself, shut up! I told the annoying voice in my head. Rolling my eyes again at myself and the contradiction that was the very voice. All of a sudden all I could hear was the eruption on laughter coming my dad. I sun round as quickly as I could to look at him. Not wanting to miss the sound and look of him laughing.

"Peyton," he said with laughter. "Never thinks just does" he exclaimed to me and the other. I smiled at him saying my name, I had not heard it said for so long. He smiled back at me and opened his arms wide. I ran to him quicker than I had ever run before and embraced him, his arms came round me as soon as I was in his arms.

"My baby girl" he said while kissing the top of my head. I had missed him so much, just being with him, so close made me the happiest I had been since he left that dreaded night. I stood there with him for what must have been 15 minutes, just enjoying the feel and comfort of being in his arms again. After silence for so long I almost jumped at the sound of another voice.

"Hi, you must be Peyton. I'm Esme, this is Sebastian, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmitt, Nessie, Jacob and Bella, Alice and Edward which you have already met." I looked Esme, a smile once again appearing on my face. Everyone except Dad suddenly turned their look id surprise toward her in utter disbelief that she knew who I was.

"Hello", I let go of my dad and walked back to Edward whom was still currently occupying the dirt. "Sorry I didn't mean to hit you, I just.... well kinda did. I extended my hand down to help him off the ground. He looked at me for a few more moments before taking my hand and getting off the ground, "That's alright not often someone gets the best of me" he said with a smile.

"I bet" I returned before he walked back towards the house to stand Bella's side.

"Peyton dear" I turned to look at Esme, my mother used to call me that. "Please come inside and sit down", I gave a look towards dad, one of slight wariness, hoping that it would be ok. At the look on my face Esme quickly added "I know everyone would like to hear you story, of course we will tell you ours not to worry" Dad came to me then and hugged me to his side. "Come inside Peyton, I want everyone to know you".

I smiled at my dad, receiving one in return and followed him and his family inside.

This was going to be interesting.

Please review


End file.
